Serial communication interfaces are widely used in touch controllers, microcontrollers, peripheral devices, baseband application processor or system-on-chip (SOC) applications, etc. A number of serial communication protocols can be used for communicating over serial communication interfaces. As an example, inter integrated circuit (I2C), system management bus (SMBus), two wire interface (TWI), serial peripheral interface (SPI), or universal synchronous and asynchronous receiver and transmitter (USART) are serial communication protocols that may be used for communication through serial communication interfaces.